Konoha High
by forever.sasunaru
Summary: Since when was high school this hard? Sasuke and Naruto are rivals, jostling for the top position on the school's varsity swim team, hating each other so much that...do they really hate each other at all? It's up to Kiba and the gang to get our favourite couple to reconcile and be where they should be... Together. Yaoi, eventual SasuNaru/NaruSasu, don't like don't read or flame.
1. Chapter 1

**LADIES AND GENTLECARS (yes I'm a Disney freak), why am I starting yet another story, you ask? Believe me, I DON'T KNOW EITHER D: **

**AND YES THIS IS ANOTHER HIGH SCHOOL FIC. I LOVE THEM, CAN'T STAY AWAY FROM THEM, AND YES THEY'RE PRETTY MUCH ALL THE SAME. NO NEED TO BITCH AT ME SAYING I'M AN UNORIGINAL PIECE OF SHIT.**

**And please do excuse any mishaps with the American references. I'm not from your country, I don't understand your schooling or sporting systems, I know barely anything about swimming as a sport other than that you swim (duh), cause guess what, I'm a fencer. **

**Yeah you heard me, boom, I stab people and no one can do shit about it. Though it does get really awkward when the airport people are like, what the fuck are you doing here with fucking weapons. And I be like, going to nationals, biiiitch, lemme through! Also, nationals next week!~ **

**But yeah, please excuse my retardedness in that regard…and that once again I'm writing this after midnight, cause that's when the good shit happens…I think… or I just get too flustered to care whether the bullshit I write is any good. OH WELL, LIVE WITH IT ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I gain anything out of writing this other than sadistic pleasure of torturing people with my terrible writing skills.**

It started with a glimpse of blue; a rush of orange tailed by a giant flash of yellow. The whirlwind of colours flew in and out of his dream, blonde hair blowing everywhere as that laugh, that irritating, annoying, amazing laugh echoed eerily through the surreal surroundings. Where was that laugh from? Why was it so familiar? Why did it make him… happy? And those colours… that blue. He knew that blue. Where was that blue from?

"_Sas-gayyyyy…"_

The Uchiha woke up, a vein pulsating in his temple as he comprehended where, who and what was in that-that _accursed_- dream. Being called "Sas-gay" could only mean one person.

Naruto Uzumaki. Konoha High School's joke of a student, always bounding around with too much energy for it to be natural, always seen hurtling through the halls after school to his latest sport team practice. Why he was allowed to pass with such _shit_ grades was beyond him; wait no, it wasn't. The dobe was actually pretty good (Sasuke winced as this thought was admitted to) at the majority of the sports the school offered. He'd even made the varsity swim team as a sophomore, something that was simply not done; well, not if you weren't an Uchiha.

That's what Sasuke was dreading most of all this year. Having to spend an entire year on the same swim team as that… that stupid blonde idiot! How could Kakashi do this to him? Forget that the dobe had the fastest times out of everyone but himself and Suigetsu, but really? It was times like this that he wished his guardian, Kakashi, weren't his swim coach, and that said guardian had held the swim team trials on a different day; say, the day Naruto had track tryouts?

The alarm blared on the sleek black bedside table, exactly 5 minutes after he had woken up. Taking this as his cue to rid his thoughts of the dobe, Sasuke slid out from under the bed sheets and meticulously made his bed. Striding over to the ensuite, the raven jumped into the shower **(1)**.

The smooth, sleek feeling of water flowing over his skin like nothing he could describe; it was for this feeling, and this feeling alone, that he would put up with that moron for an entire year.

Tousling his hair dry, Sasuke walked out into his room, towel wrapped around his slim, toned waist and nearly had a heart attack.

"KAKASHI! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Gooood morning Sasuke, I'm well thanks, and why thank you, I like what I've done with my hair too. It hasn't changed from the last 5 years or so you say? Why, I resent that statement! My hair looks goo-"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and strut past his guardian, making a beeline for his closet. Flicking between black, black or black, the Uchiha decided to shake things up a bit and go with black. Smirking at his own little joke, he ignored the queer look the silver haired perv was giving him and demanded quite loudly that he "get the fuck out or so help me I carve you to pieces with that hunting knife you gave me for my birthday".

Kakashi just rolled his eyes and left, calling over his shoulder for Sasuke to stop PMSing and face the facts; he had a stick up his ass. And it was stuck there sideways.

"Hn."

Iruka was started to twitch. That moron was Just. Not. Waking. Up. He'd had to bring out the big guns already, and it was only the first day back, for Christ's sake! Staring morosely at the giant bucket of ice water, he lamented at having to air out yet another sopping wet mattress. But it was all that would get the snoring lump awake.

With a shrug and a sigh, the brunette heaved the bucket up and over, the icy contents sploshing against the comatose teen.

"AAIIIEEEEEEEE! WHAT IN THE FUCKERY WAS THAT FOR?!"

"NARUTO WATCH YOUR BLOODY LANGUAGE OR THERE'LL BE NO RAMEN FOR A WEEK!"

"WHAT?! 'RUKA! NO FAIR!"

"Get off your lazy ass and get ready for school then! I'm leaving in half an hour, and if you aren't in the car, then I am telling Jiraiya you didn't understand what he was saying and you need him to give you the sex talk again!"

"I'M GOING, I'M GOING! JEEZ!"

With a groan, the blonde toppled off his bed and crawled towards the pile of clothes dumped unceremoniously on the floor, sniffing through the assorting garments in order to find the most clean of the lot.

Tumbling down the stairs, he'd only just put his toast in the toaster when Naruto heard Kiba's voice shouting at him from outside, telling the blonde to hurry his goddamn ass up.

Knowing Naruto wouldn't be ready for quite a while, Iruka opened the door and welcomed the feisty brunette into the house, pouring a cup of juice for the exasperated brunette.

_Stupid moron not waking up in time, as usual,_ Kiba grumbled. _Making me wait for him; I should just start coming here at 8:00, not 7.30… _

Naruto yawned widely and stretched his arms up above his head, groaning slightly as the joints popped and crackled in his shoulders and all along his spine. Mmm, that felt good. He placed a tan hand on his neck as he cracked that too, finding a sick pleasure in feeling the bone and muscle ripple and pop under his fingers.

Breakfast eaten and chibi fox covered backpack slung over his shoulder, the blonde and his brunette friend began the 20 minute trudge to school. The occasional comment was made regarding their anticipation and curiosity in regards to their schedules to see what classes they'd have together, but it was silence other than that. It was too bloody early in the morning for meaningless conversation. Just as they rounded the corner to the school gates, the bell rang and the students were already filing inside. _We're kind of like sheep,_ Naruto mused. _Multi-coloured misbehaving sheep. Must be why the Roach _**(2)**_ likes it here. Easy pickings._

The student-declared paedophile of the school, Orochimaru, was 'rounding up' the sheep- erm, I mean students- who were late, issuing red slips left, right and centre **(3)**. Naruto and Kiba stepped on it, flying through the main doors in order to escape the long haired freak who'd started to make a clear path towards them, not paying any attention to their surroundings whatsoever.

A tornado of orange and grey in the shape of Uzumaki and that Inuzuka twit he keeps company with blew through the school gates and past a very unimpressed Uchiha. _Must be the old creep on the prowl again_. The twits slammed the glass doors to the school open, bursting in with great gusto. Expecting the door to remain open, as is common courtesy of the more _civilised_ individuals of society, Sasuke continued his pace forward, not faltering in his step.

The door smashed into his face.

Activity within the hallway immediately after the main entrance stopped.

Did…did _Sasuke Uchiha_ just cop a door to the face?!

"Sasukeeeee, you're here? And after the bell as well? Oh my, meet me in my office in your free period for your _detention_." A seedy smile and a hastily scrawled red slip later, Orochimaru slimed off to abuse some other poor soul, leaving Sasuke to stomp scowling into the gawking hallway.

_I'm going to fucking kill that dobe._

**1 Is that a weird thought? Literally *jumping* into a shower? As a girl that would kill cause of my boobs… but like, would a guy, I don't know, flick his junk everywhere? Would that hurt? o.0 I think I'm scaring myself with this crazy shit…**

**2 Orochimaru… Roach… nickname… make sense? Or am I hallucinating again? D:**

**3 Red slips are my schools form of detention slips- anyone else have those?**

**Any ideas as to where this story is/could go are more than welcome, please PM me with your ideas! :D **

**READ AND REVIEW, MY LOVELIES.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I must say I'm quite disappointed… Around 140 views, but only 1 review? Guys, there are stories with one chapter and like, 200+ reviews… Is there something I'm doing wrong?**

**I don't plan to write much in the next few days, I'm currently writing this on the plane on the way to nationals, and the competition lasts for a few days (hence why I'm not writing). I will be planning a fair bit on this trip, so updates depends on a major increase in reviews, because I just won't write if no one's reading and liking it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I make any profit from this.**

Sasuke Uchiha slammed into homeroom and ignored the curious stares of his peers in favour of the unimpressed teacher presiding over the classroom. As the stupid creature -uh, "teacher" - dared to start to open its unfortunate mouth to question him, the raven raised one slanted eyebrow and glared at the poor sod.

"_What?"_ His voice cracked out like a whip, the teacher flinching back in surprise. Turning on his heel he took his secluded seat up at the back of the room, glowering out the window and at the sprawling grounds that dared to exist in such splendour when he was in such a foul mood.

With an inaudible groan, Sasuke turned back to his schedule, wincing as he saw the morning's line up. Double ADP _(AN: Athlete Development Program),_ which meant two whole periods with that fucking blonde idiot for the in-school varsity swim team practice, and then his free period. In which he had his detention. With Orochi-fucking-maru. Oh the joys of life.

He scanned down the rest of the slip of paper that had been put in his locker by the administration staff. Business Management, Information and Technology Studies, Physics, and English made up the rest of his Monday timetable, with Math being substituted in for his free period on Tuesday.

As the bell toned 5 minutes later, Sasuke walked quickly out of the classroom, heading towards the Sarutobi Centre, the Olympic sized aquatic centre Konoha High had built for its champion swim team- a centre which the deemed 'lesser' aquatic sports sponged off after fighting for "equality in facilities amongst the sports" _**(1)**_. Not that those parasites mattered, but the raven was sick of those hideous diving boards and the inexorable amounts of synchronise swimming leotards and glittery shit littering his otherwise beautiful, sacred pool. In the next weeks' worth of practice, the captain of this years' varsity swim team would be decided, and like hell Sasuke would let anyone take that title from him. Like the dobe. Especially the fucking dobe. This pool was _his_.

"Saaaasukeeeeee!" The Uchiha came to a sudden halt, roused from his reverie with his eyes wide and frozen like a deer caught in headlights. _Oh god please no, not today. Why must I be punished for managing to avoid them all summer?! WHY?! __**(2)**_

"Heehee, OMG hi! How were your holidays? I heard you went to Japan! Is that true, Sasuke? OMG you have such a lovely name, Sasuke! It's really manly and sexy and just reowr." Sakura made a ridiculous claw action with her hand. "Don't you think so too, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eye started to twitch.

"Oh my god, Sakura, suffocate him much? It's a wonder you haven't knocked him out with that big forehead of yours yet!" Butting the pink-haired girl whose face was now matching her hair, Ino flung herself at the baffled Uchiha, who managed to duck just in time so the platinum blonde leech stumbled.

Collecting himself, Sasuke whipped around and glared at the two females accosting him, begging him for even the slightest shred of attention. "Stay. The fuck. Away from me. I do not give two shits about your stupid territorial claims on me, nor do I give a fuck about your mindless babble. Just go away."

He got a sadistic twinge of pleasure as he saw tears welling up in the pink-haired girl's bright green eyes. Hey, it wasn't his fault they stalked him so much that even Itachi had brought it up! "Concerned for the family's reputation should those two…girls… soil it with their pettiness", was how the emotionless man had put it. With their parents gone and Kakashi as their legal guardian, Itachi had taken it upon himself to restore the Uchiha name to its former glory; something that was impossible with those two fawning idiots throwing themselves at his little brother.

"But…but Sasuke, why are you being so mean? I thought we had something! And…by the way…are we still on for lunch?" Sakura's chin wobbled as she shamelessly and hopefully still begged for more than annoyed acknowledgment from the stoic and untouchable Uchiha.

"No. Go away." Sasuke spun on his heel for the second time that day and strutted off, paying no heed to the pitiful sniffles emanating from behind him.

_That stupid insensitive bastard! What the fuck does he think he's doing?! _Naruto stormed, glaring at the uptight piece of shit parading into the centre. Opening his mouth to yell, the blonde was enraged to find that he was cut off by the object of his anger.

"Don't open your mouth, dobe, nobody wants to hear what you have to say."

"Y-you fucking bastard! No one wants to hear what _you_ have to say! And what the fuck did you do to Sakura?! She looks like she got shot or something? That's no way to treat a person, bastard!"

Sasuke just shot him a look and walked off towards the locker rooms the Naruto had evidently just vacated, leaving nothing but a snide "Hn" in his wake.

"Fucking bastard…no respect for anyone but himself…poor Sakura, she'll be a mess… shouldn't have to deal with this shit…" Naruto mumbled to himself under his breath as he watched Kiba bounce over to him, swinging his backpack around his wrist and rubbing his shoulder.

"Naruuuu, Sasuke-bastard just rammed his shoulder into me as I was coming out of the locker room! What did you do to piss him off this time, eh?" The brunette Inuzuka in front of him frowned, flexing a set of broad shoulders to rid the traces of the Uchiha's offence.

"Wasn't me this time, it was the girls again. I just yelled at him as he came through, stupid bastard prancing around treating people like shit," Naruto responded, absently eying the pool area for his coach, though he knew the silver-haired man wouldn't be there for at least another 10 minutes. "Come on Kiba, let's get warmed up."

Sasuke strode out of the change rooms, comfortable in the mandatory speedos that most would cringe in and try to hide from their insecurities being bared to the world. Stretching his defined ivory limbs, the raven glanced around the centre, his gaze zeroing in on Uzumaki running the length of the 50m pool up and back, up and back, tanned muscles flexing and contracting smoothly. Something rose in his chest painfully, constricting and blocking his throat as he watched the blonde move. _Fucking dobe, so stupidly irritating just by existing, let alone existing in _my_ pool area._ Sasuke narrowed his eyes and threw a glare at the offensive figure still running back and forth as he lithely got up. Stalking over to the opposite length of the pool so as not to have to be near Naruto, the raven started his own warm up there, running for 5 minutes until his guardian and coach finally showed his face.

Sasuke walked over to the cluster of speedo-clad guys, joining the throng at the front surrounding Kakashi as he wrote on the whiteboard of what would serve as their workload for the double. The silver-haired man dismissed them to their tasks as he went back to reading his bright orange book.

With a sigh, Sasuke snapped on his swim cap emblazoned with the school's silver shuriken symbol, turned and dove into the pool, slim frame streamlining in the silky water. _Tolerance, Sasuke, tolerance_, he told himself. _Kakashi's just testing you, seeing if you're captain material. Why else would he put you in the same lane as that fucking blonde moron?_

**1 ** **Can I please just say that I have no hate whatsoever towards any sport! I just needed a filler here, do pardon any offence! :S**

**2 Yes, I plan on Sakura. Like always. I still find her whiny and annoying and I just don't like her**

**Please review, I hope you liked the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, these chapters are short. Yes, I know you probably don't like that. But I do, and adding extra fluffy shit is boring and unnecessary. Also, for those who care, I have severely damaged my collarbone in the national open women's epee championships and can barely walk cause of the freaking muscle strains that are EVERYWHERE! O.O So yeah, yay :L**

**Also, yes, I'm not home/do not have internet access cause I'm still at nationals and I actually decided to write, so I'll be updating these chapters as soon as I get home pretty much without checking anything. Too lazy and sore for that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I gain any profit from writing this.**

ADP was over, and he had successfully dealt with Naruto in his lane. Sasuke, freshly showered and rid of the scent of chlorine, now had his free period – serving today as his detention with Orochimaru. Oh how he was _so_ not looking forward to this. Knocking on the birch wood door, it slowly creaked open, his self-appointed detention supervisor smirking seedily at the annoyed Uchiha. Sasuke was ushered into the room and ordered to sit at the seat in front of Orochimaru's desk. Doing so, Sasuke felt like prey in the eyes of a predator, being circled and critically viewed like a piece of meat.

"Sasuke…" his teachers voice issued softly. "Do you understand why you're here?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes, _sir_, I was late. Though why I'm _here_, and not in detention with everyone _else_ is beyond me."

"Now now, don't be cheeky, Sasuke, and do as you're told. Copy out chapter 6 of this textbook before the bell."

The raven accepted the textbook and tried to ignore the hand skimming across his lower back, lingering slightly on his defined obliques under the dark material of his shirt. Focussing on anything but the slimy feeling of being touched by _him_, Sasuke bent over and pulled out a workbook and a ballpoint pen. Straightening up, the disgusted Uchiha caught his teacher licking his lips, staring at the slightly exposed porcelain skin peeking out from under his shirt. Mortified, he tugged the garment down, and fast.

The bell rang at last, signalling the end to Sasuke's monotonous copying of the chemistry textbook. Handing the sheafs of paper to Orochimaru, the Uchiha turned to leave, bag slung over a broad yet slender shoulder.

All of a sudden the breath was knock out of him, and Sasuke found himself pinned up against the wall next to the door. His teacher started nuzzling at his neck, hot breath panting against his skin.

"Did I say you could leave? Hm? I don't believe I did."

Disgusted, Sasuke twisted a hand free of Orochimaru's grip, punching him in the stomach with grim satisfaction as the older man doubled over coughing.

"If you dare fucking touch me again, you stupid paedophile, I will not only file a complaint of sexual harassment about you to Principal Tsunade, but I will also get my lawyers to sue your filthy ass. Got it, freak?"

Shooting a final look of disdainful disgust at the creep, Sasuke left the room and headed out into the courtyard for the lunch break.

Naruto watched curiously from his perch in a tree with Kiba as Sasuke walked oddly out of the Roach's office. _Why was he in there? Probably got raped or something, he looks pretty grossed out._ Deciding to investigate, he jumped off the branch and went over.

"Oi, Uchiha, why were you in the Roach's office, eh? Did he whip his junk out and start playing with himself for you? Hey, what's wrong with you? You're turning gree-hey, what the fuck was that for?!"

Naruto rubbed the now throbbing spot on his arm, glaring back at the pissed off raven in front of him.

"Fuck off, dobe, I had to have a detention with him 'cause you and nutcase over there," Sasuke flicked a glance at Kiba still up in the tree, "didn't hold the fucking door open and the freak grabbed me."

Naruto started laughing.

"What's so funny, dobe?!"

"Hahaha, you have, haha, a massive bruise on your, haha, forehead. Did I do that? Hahaha."

A withering look was sent his way as the Uchiha walked stiffly away.

"Oi, Sasuke-bastard! Get that stick outta your ass and walk properly! Hahaha!"

At 3:30, Naruto, Kiba and the rest of the team were assembled once more in the Sarutobi Centre for their daily afterschool team practice. Kakashi was, surprisingly, on time for once. It was all very suspicious, that never happened unless he was going to torture the team with one horrendous technique or something. Naruto eyed his coach warily, anxiously waiting for the new sin against humanity that was about to be inflicted upon them.

"Team, listen up!" Kakashi wheeled out the massive white board where each team member was ranked according to their times. "What's going to happen is this: in order to make you all work harder and stop being so lazy – and yes I am going to ignore those snickers – you're all to pair up with the person two spots below your current 50 metre freestyle sprint times for the whole year, starting from the top. Sasuke, you're with Naruto; Suigetsu, you're with Lee."

Naruto had stopped listening right after he and Sasuke had been paired. Glancing over at the raven in question, they both stared at each other in horror.

"Wh-why?!" Both boys burst out, mortified at having to be in such close vicinity with each other for an entire year.

"Kiba, you're wi- what do you mean why? I told you why."

"How the hell will this stop us from 'being lazy'?!" the Uchiha burst out, glaring demandingly at his guardian.

"Sasuke, you have the top time. Naruto is a little bit slower than you are. By making him try to beat your time, not only is that helping _him_, but it's also helping you by trying to keep _improving_ your time so he can't catch up. Everyone understand? This applies for all of you too."

_An entire year…with that…that _moron_! I'd sooner wring my own neck than go through that much shit!_ Sasuke's thoughts remained continuously stormy as the duo were paired up once more in the same lane. _I'm going to kill Kakashi if it's the last thing I do._

**Once again, apologies for any fuck-ups with swimming/American references, I'm a fencer and a non-American, so you know… I'm clueless :P **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a filler BUT it may be the last chapter since I am entirely displeased with the amount of reviews I'm getting. Many thanks to the very few who have reviewed so far, but I'm still deeply hurt that so many of you have read this story and haven't even bothered to leave a little encouragement. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I make any profit from writing this.**

_Why him? Of all people why him?_ Naruto was sitting cross-legged on his bed rifling through his bags from the day. He didn't want to see anyone, or talk to anyone, or even think about anyone but himself at the moment.

Seriously, how cruel could his lazy bastard of a coach _be_ to do that? Kakashi _knew_ that the pair hated each other. And what the fuck was Kiba doing looking so smug? Inuzuka ended up with Jugo, that quiet and rather hefty orange-haired guy that hangs out with Sasuke, for god's sake. If anything, _Naruto_ should be the one being smug here, Kiba was going to get smashed and laughed at for not maintaining his time placement above Jugo's.

"OI NARUTO! DINNER'S READY, COME DOWN AND EAT!" Iruka's voice issued up the stairs.

"I'M NOT HUNGRY, 'RUKA, I DON'T WANT TO EAT!" The blonde didn't want to have to "'fess up" to his adopted father on Kakashi's latest cruelty. Last time Kakashi concocted one of his hair-brained schemes, Naruto had passed out from heat exhaustion after a supposedly 'helpful' and 'relaxing' visit to the hot springs, where they were not allowed to leave the water for hours on end. Iruka had nearly bitten the silver haired man's head off he was that furious.

A frustrated Uzumaki heard the light steps of Iruka padding softly up the stairs and slowly come to a stop in his door way. He looked up and scowled, turning back to unpacking his swimming bag from earlier that afternoon. When his towel was successfully flung out of sight and his bathers drying over a door handle, Naruto scouted around for clean things to pack.

"Naruto, stop. No, don't roll your eyes at me, stop. What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Butt out of my business! I'm just not hungry and want to go to bed, that's all." Naruto turned back to unceremoniously shoving a fresh towel and his goggles and cap back into the dark green backpack he used to keep his things in for training.

The blonde heard Iruka sigh and sensed the older man coming closer. Warm arms started to encircle him, threatening to take his manliness by means of a hug.

"OI! GET OFF OF ME, PERV! DON'T BE GROSS!" Naruto blushed furiously, trying to squirm out of the grip held on him.

"NARUTO DON'T CALL ME A PERV WHEN I'M TRYING TO BE NICE AND GIVE YOU AN INNOCENT HUG! NO DINNER FOR YOU TONIGHT, GO STRAIGHT TO BED!" Iruka stomped out of his room and slammed the door, leaving a smirking Naruto being given exactly what he wanted in the first place.

Sasuke smashed through his bedroom door, not even wincing at the resulting sharp pain that blossomed in his shoulder. Tossing his bags on top of the sleek black counter of his desk, the raven curled his shoulders inwards and walked around the room pretending to do things, trying to ignore the appraising eyes aimed at him.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? Why're you throwing a tantrum this time?"

His guardian sauntered over and sat on his bed, head propped up on two fists. "Hm? Not talking? What are you blaming me for this time? Is it something I've done? Or is it Suigetsu or something, he was giving you a funny look earlier at practice-"

A growl ripped its way out of his throat. _Practice_. The very reason for the downright bitch of a mood he was in. Through clenched teeth, the raven forced out, "It's not Suigetsu, goddamnit it's you. Pairing me with Naruto? Really? Do you want me to jump off the highest diving board onto the concrete or something?"

Sending a fixed glare over his shoulder, Sasuke stomped off into his adjoining bathroom, firmly locking the door. Being surrounded by white should be peaceful, right? Or…like being trapped in a mental asylum. Sighing, the raven reached an arm into the shower and flicked the water on, undressing whilst waiting for the water to heat up.

_Why did Kakashi have to make it _2_ places down on the board, instead of just 1? _Sasuke tested the water with a tentative ivory skinned foot, stepping in when the water was at a satisfactory temperature. As the glorious feeling of silken water sliding over his skin took over, his tense muscles gradually loosened under the glossy jet.

Sasuke sighed. _Surely being paired with your closest counterpart in skill would be challenge enough? Of course it is. So Kakashi must've wanted that dobe paired with me, the interfering bastard. But why?!_

Kiba was just settling in for the night, making sure his dog Akamaru had full bowls of food and water before going back upstairs to his room, where the dog in question was sprawled out in the centre of his bed.

"Hey boy, how are ya, hm? Been a good boy today? Yeah, of course you have!" The brunette tousled Akamaru's white fur, nuzzling his face into his neck. "Naruto got a nasty shock today, did you know that? Of course you did, clever boy." Kiba chattered along conversationally. "Kakashi paired him and Sasuke-bastard up for the year. Haha Akamaru, shhh stop barking or mum won't let you sleep here tonight. I know it's exciting, but really, get a hold of yourself."

Kiba hopped up onto his bed and pulled his massive pet to curl up next to him under the covers. Battling the hot tongue trying to squirm its way into his ear, the laughing Inuzuka grabbed his dog's muzzle and hushed him, continuing with his story.

"Anyway Akamaru, this might mean we can do something. It's just so obvious I can't believe they haven't worked it out yet! You could cut through the sexual tension with a knife it's so thick when they're around each other. So if they're together for a year… that'll mean… Yes! Move, Akamaru, I gotta write this down!"

The excitable brunette scribbled down a steady stream of writing on a random sheaf of paper, tongue sticking out in concentration. Finally done, Kiba leaned back in bed and gave a pleased sigh, drifting off to sleep as an aura of contentedness enveloped him. _Finally…_

**Please review, or I won't write anymore and I'll just delete this story.**


End file.
